Caigo y regreso a tus brazos
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Kaoru tiene una pesadilla y Hikaru intenta tranquilizarle. Que sera lo que atormenta a Kao-chan? tendra que ver con Hikaru? HikaruxKaoru, Yaoi Twinces si no te gusta no entres


Bueno aqui traigo el primer fic de esta serie que he escrito, la pareja por supuesto es HikaruxKaoru

Aunque creo que ha quedado un poco corto espero que os guste ^^

------------------------------------------------------------

CAIGO Y REGRESO A TUS BRAZOS

El frio me cala hasta los huesos, las sogas de la soledad, la angustia y el dolor aprietan mis brazos y mi cuello arrastr ndome a la m s terrible oscuridad

Minuto tras minuto im genes c lidas de mis amigos se rompen dejando miles de cuchillos clavados en mi cuerpo, pero uno me duele m s que cualquier otro, se clava en lo m s profundo de mi coraz n desgarr ndolo, tu recuerdo, sonri ndola mientras ella te devuelve esa c lida sonrisa.

Abramos juntos esa puerta me dices sonriendo NO! CIERRALA! Ci rrala de nuevo bajo llave y vuelve a mi te grito desesperado, tu sonr es mientras la tira de mi cuello se aprieta acallando mi voz, te das la vuelta alej ndote llendo hacia ella mientras la oscuridad me consume, me siento desvanecer . Mi pecho duele no puedo respirar te miro y exhalo un ltimo suspiro antes de perder por completo el conocimiento -  
Abri los ojos al notar un golpe contra su espalda, se incorporo un poco y noto como su hermano se revolv a en la cama, las l grimas corr an por sus mejillas y agarraba fuertemente las sabanas, lo rodeo con sus brazos tratando de despertarle y calmarlo pero este no reaccionaba.

Hikaru comenzaba a desesperarse cuando con un grito Kaoru abri los ojos sent ndose de golpe, miro por un momento la oscuridad de la habitaci n para volver a caer pesadamente en la cama

El mayor de los gemelos se inclino sobre el asust ndose al no notar respiraci n alguna, siendo calmado inmediatamente al o rle toser, con cuidado lo sent apoy ndole en su pecho mientras poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

-Kaoru! Estas bien?- no hubo respuesta- Kaoru Kaoru!

-Hikaru -Susurro abraz ndose a s mismo y comenzando a llorar

-Estoy aqu Kaoru, tranquilo, no llores por favor- lo abrazo mas pero el menor no paraba de temblar y clavarse las u as as mismo- Kaoru despierta!!!

-Eh - se sorprendi , aun asustado miro a su hermano-Hi karu..

-Estoy aqu , tranquilo- le acaricio el pelo mientras le susurraba al o do palabras tranquilizadoras besando de tanto en tanto su mejilla

El menor de los gemelos se abrazaba lo mas que era posible sin dejar de temblar sintiendo un gran escozor en sus brazos debido a las heridas causadas por sus propias u as.

Tas un gran esfuerzo por su parte, Hikaru logro que le soltara para poder ir a por algo para curarle, aun reacio a la idea Kaoru lo solt y le dejo acostarlo en la cama, el mayor le beso la frente y le dijo que no tardar a. Mientras su hermano se alejaba las l grimas volv an a apoderarse de los ojos del menor

Desde el principio hab a querido creer que esto era lo mejor, que su hermano deb a dar ese paso, pero no pod a, no iba a poder soportarlo, lo que el mismo hab a provocado en un principio, simplemente era pat tico .

-Kao-chan deja de llorar por favor- Kaoru volvi la cabeza para ver la angustia reflejada en la cara de su hermano, no se hab a dado cuenta de que hab a vuelto- sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase- le sonri para despu s desabrocharle la camisa del pijama y quit rsela para empezar a curarle las heridas que el mismo Kaoru se hab a provocado fruto de la angustia

-Hikaru - llamo mirando al lado contrario- tu quieres a Haruhi?

-B-Bueno yo - Se sonroj pero el cambio en la expresi n de Kaoru a una de completa tristeza hizo que una bombilla se encendiera en la cabeza de Hikaru- es eso? Kaoru estas celoso?

El menor volvi de golpe la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos y sonrojados negando en rgicamente a lo cual Hikaru respondi con una risa y le atrajo a l para abrazarle

-No no quiero que me dejes - susurro escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Hikaru- no quiero que te alejes de mi, que me dejes solo - Hikaru sinti la parte de arriba de su cabeza humedecerse, las palabras de su hermano le cayeron como un jarr n de agua fr a

-Eso no va a pasar nunca Kaoru, jam s te voy a dejar- le abrazo mas fuerte mientras que los recuerdos de los ltimos d as en los que hab a pasado m s tiempo con Haruhi, aunque Kaoru no hab a dejado de sonre rles notaba que algo hab a cambiado en el- Kaoru m rame- levanto su rostro limpi ndole las lagrimas con peque os besos en la cara- es verdad que quiero a Haruhi

Kaoru noto algo romperse dentro de el volviendo a derramar esas gotas saladas que fueron limpiadas inmediatamente por el mayor

-Pero - continuo- no la quiero ni la querr la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti, porque t eres lo m s importante de mi vida Kaoru

Y antes de que hablara sinti los labios de su gemelo en los propios, un escalofri recorri su cuerpo, Hikaru paso los brazos por la espalda de Kaoru para pegarlo m s a su cuerpo haciendo m s profundo el beso.

Se separaron mir ndose, la visi n que tenia ante sus ojos dejo impactado a Hikaru, el menor lo miraba sonrojado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados aun con restos de lagrimas, para completar el cuadro lo agarraba fuertemente de la camisa del pijama MOE* pens el mayor poni ndose rojo

-Hikaru -susurro mir ndolo- yo yo te..TE AMO!- le medio grito cerrando fuertemente los ojos- Hikaru..? ah! Hikaru te sangra la nariz!!

-Eh..?- dijo mir ndole embobado, se llevo una mano a la nariz y vio la sangre- WA!!!

Se levanto y sali corriendo al ba o dejando a Kaoru sorprendido y divertido en la cama. Sali pocos minutos despu s con un peque o algod n en la nariz. Se acerco a la cama y se sent donde su gemelo lo esperaba sonriendo.

-Me gusta mucho mas que sonr as en vez de que llores- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- intentare por todos los medio no volver a hacerte llorar, te lo prometo

-Mejor prom teme que siempre estar s a mi lado- dijo abraz ndole

-Por supuesto, juntos para siempre

FIN

-  
*Moe: Se pronuncia moe-ey y son personajes con encanto infantil, inocente y tierno que provocan en quienes los observan una necesidad de abrazarlos, abrigarlos y protegerlos; jugando un rol de hermano o hermana mayor

Bien esto ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado, y perdonad si hay alguna falta pero como supongo que sabreis Fanfiction da algunos errores con eso -w-

Nos vemos pronto en otro fic

Bye!! 


End file.
